A business organization more than likely has a need to, and indeed does, generate a multitude of reports about its business operations relating to several topics such as human resources, finance, marketing, etc. The business organization may use different systems and/or sub-systems in generating these reports, including different processors, databases, and other computer system components. The totality of the reports generated by a business organization can be referred to as the organization's business suite applications. These business suite applications can define a specific set of analytical scenarios that are executed.